Bunker Boys
The Bunker Boys is an exclusive, unofficial ACME fraternity. The group is composed of Bran ap Brychan, Daniel Ainsworth, Gunnar Svensson, Nevon Blair, and Eugene Grovington. The original group of ACME males consisted of Bran, Daniel, Gunnar, and Nevon, and was first assembled on ACME Steak Night in Auld Lang Syne. The club was initially known by derivatives of BraDanGunNev, a combination of the members' names. They were recruited to aid in the management and documentation of the re-discovered Bunker, formerly located under the foundation of ACME Tower I. Eugene Grovington was later admitted into the Bunker Boys society following his completion of an intense initiation test. The Bunker Boys are known to hold private meetings (sometimes with Chase Devineaux present) and share a secret handshake. Code Names The Bunker Boys have a secret callsign system. Names include: Bacon, Eggs, Fish, Chips, Steak, and Moose. In the Seraphim RP, these code names were officially used along with other members of Delta team. Home Base The Bunker Boys regularly meet in ACME Technology Labs, also known as the Bunker or "The Batcave". The lab is in the ACME complex, under a park at the foundation of former ACME Tower I. It is within walking distance of ACME's Accolade Tower. Initiation Bunker Boy candidates are first interrogated to see if they meet membership prerequisites, including: *Having been in a romantic relationship with a blonde at any time in their life OR *Having liked Avril Lavigne at any time in their life *Must have no objections to the eating of steak *Must show an appreciation for robotics A Bunker Boy candidate is not necessarily ineligible if he does not meet every prerequisite, though he may face an extended or more extreme initiation quest. A very secretive initiation process is required for all new members. At least 2 current Bunker Boy members must decide on the initiation test for the new member. The test will prove the 3 major aspects of being a Bunker Boy: Loyalty, Bravery and Creativity. The test must also result in a trophy item being secured, which is placed on a pedestal and locked in an airtight glass case for its display in the bunker. One known trophy is a hair clip with 3 stands of bright red hair. Theory Wall Only initiated members of the Bunker Boys have seen the Theory Wall, which encompasses all current Bunker Boy theories about the universe. The wall is described as a large area with photos, notes and post-its connected by colored string. A digital version of some of the most popular theories are also available to Bunker Boys. Bunker Boy Girl While considered a fraternity, the Bunker Boys also accept female members, giving them the title of "Bunker Boy Girl." These are rarely admitted, and are seldom considered unless they are related or romantically connected to a Bunker Boy. At the moment, Gudrun Svensson is the only publicly known Bunker Boy Girl, though Ivy Monaghan is rumored to be one. Category:Culture